


'Cross my heart and hope to die.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [63]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied Chensoo, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oblivious Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol are Siblings, Oh Sehun-centric, Work In Progress, italics means that it's a flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'Cross my heart and hope to die.'

**11:24 AM**

_"Hey Kyungsoo-hyung?"_

_Kyungsoo looked down at Sehun,who was resting his head on the older's thigh while they watched a drama(Kyungsoo couldn't be bothered to be remember it's name)together."What is it Sehun-ah?"He asked and the younger stirred a bit on Kyungsoo's lap._


End file.
